1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of blinds for use in windows and more particularly to collapsible blinds for use in arch-shaped windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many buildings have windows that are arch shaped. Often it is desirable to prevent sunlight from directly entering the building through these arch windows. For these reasons, a number of blinds suitable for arch windows have been developed. Some designs such as are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,380 to Lester use venetian blinds. Venetian blinds have many slats making them relatively difficult to assemble, opaque and of distinctive appearance.
Simpler designs employ pleated material rather than venetian blind slats. Some pleated material designs use curved round rods such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,877 to Kendall. Other designs require that supports be affixed into the window structure. These supports can be a plurality of hooks as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,611 to Basset or a mounting block as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,436 to Schnebly.
There is a need for a simplified blind for arch windows that uses pleated blind material and does not have many visible support rods, support hooks, cords or other readily noticeable support structure. Preferably, the blind should have no support rods or support hooks. The blind should be low cost, reliable, easy to assemble and easy to operate. Preferably, the blind should be capable of remote operation such as through use of a pull cord.